The Many Situations of OmertaShipping
by Lovely Lacey
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around Cress and Chili. All ranging from fighting to loving. Because despite being lovers they were brothers first after all. rated T for now, will probably change to M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summery: A series of one-shots revolving around Cress and Chili. All ranging from fighting to loving. Despite being lovers they were brothers first after all.

Also, feel free to suggest some situations for the brothers to get into if you'd like. It may be something useful for me if I end up with a strong case of writers block.

Another thing, they never actually said who was the oldest and youngest out of the three, so I just kinda guess. Cilan seemed like the older out of the three and I just get the feeling that Cress would be the youngest, even though he acts more mature then Chili.

Warning: INCEST (like seriously guys) if you have a problem with that you should run away now. Also, mentions of CafeMochaShipping.

* * *

><p>Cress finished his tea just in time to look at the clock and notice the time. He should head up to wake Chili soon. Honestly he hated having to wake the redhead up everyday, but if he didn't then Chili would just sleep well past noon and miss all of their daily duties. And as much as Cress hated to admit it he couldn't handle both the gym and the café on his own. It was times like these that he really missed having Cilan around. Their green haired brother had taken off to go traveling around with Ash aimlessly. Cilan had always been a bit lovestruck with him and now he was off with him somewhere calling every once in awhile to assure them that they were still evading Team Rocket effortlessly. And it was always nice to know that he was still alive.<p>

Cress began his assent up the stairs carefully avoiding each dirty article of clothing on his way up. He didn't question it knowing that those were Chili's clothes he didn't see a reason to ask why the redhead felt the need to litter their house with his filth. Whatever the case, Chili was going to be made to clean it up. He reached the top of the stairs and headed down the hallway towards the bedrooms pausing just outside Cilan's room for a moment. He really did miss him. Finally he dragged himself the last few feet to Chili's room and pushed open the door with much effort due to the pile of clothes in front of it he was sure was placed there to keep him out that morning. Like that was really going to work.

He flipped on the light switch watching it burn out almost immediately. He decided to not question that either as he attempted to gracefully make it over to the window. He tripped three times and about fell the last time, but he managed to catch himself on the window frame. The blue haired male grabbed the curtains and pulled them apart letting in a stream of light that effectively hit Chili in the face causing the redhead to cringe and throw the blanket over his face in hiding. It was not going to work; Cress would make sure of that. He walked over to the bed, easier now that he could see what he was stepping on/around he yanked the blankets off of his brother exposing him to the slightly cold air.

"Five more minutes please!" He complained not even opening his eyes as he curled up in a ball to fight against the cold.

"Don't make me get Panpour." Cress warned causing the redhead to jump up hurriedly and rush to his dresser tripping twice in the process. Cress headed out the door only to stop in the doorway to turn and face his brother yet again in the panic Chili had going so that he could avoid the ice cold water being poured on him. "Oh, and you will clean up the mess you left on the stairs. Or else." Chili groaned. "See you at the gym." And with that Cress had left his brother to throw on his closing this time not even glancing towards Cilan's room as he headed back down the stairs and soon enough out the door.

-0o0-

"What took you so long?" Cress asked as Chili casually strolled up to him a least and hour and a half later then he should've.

"You told me to clean up my mess on the stairs." He stated the obvious. "And then I got really hungry so I stopped to get something on my way to take with me here, and I ran into Black, so we got to talking and-" He cut himself off watching as his little brother twitched. "You're mad. Why're you mad?" His voice raised in pitch as the blue eyed glare got colder.

"I'm mad, Chili, because while you were off tralala I had to fight three challengers in a row and explain to at least five different people that you weren't here yet for unexplainable reasons that I am only just now finding out was you getting easily sidetracked! And if you were hungry, you should have realized that part of our gym is a café, and you could have just eaten here! Or you could wake up early for once with out throwing a temper tantrum like an overgrown child and make your own breakfast at home! I-" At that Cress stopped. Or rather he was forced to stop when the redhead's face was so close to his and he was barely registering the feel of lips pressed ever-so-gently against his own. His face flared up a shade of red that could rival his brother's hair or eyes and just as quickly as it had happened it was over and Cress was almost convinced he'd imagined the whole thing. There was nothing on Chili's face that indicated that it had ever happened. "Wh-what was that for?"

The redhead shrugged smiling at him. "No reason, I just thought you'd shut up if I did it."

"Panpour…I choose you."

The screams that emerged from inside the gym that day discouraged many challengers passing by.

-0o0-

"I really hate you."

"Aw, Cress don't pout! I mean, you almost beat me." Chili replied smiling at his brother from across the table at their own home kitchen.

"I'm not pouting!" He snapped. "And I could've beaten you if you had not of-" Again his rant was cut off short with lips covering his own for the second time today. But this time the redhead didn't let up. When Cress' head moved back Chili's followed moving forward until the blue haired male was trapped against the countertop. He was caught between a rock and a soothingly warm kiss. He tried to shake that thought from his mind but it was becoming increasingly hard as the lips brushes against his moving just slightly. The feel of a tongue grazing along his bottom lip. Hesitantly his mouth began to part letting the tongue dip in deeper.

The sound of a cough pulled Chili's head back suddenly making Cress' head reel. "Yep, you might have a fever! Lots of rest for you tonight!" Chili laughed turning his head to look at the interrupter. All thoughts of malice ceased at the sight of their older brother standing there with a raised brow. He probably didn't buy Chili's obviously fake excuse as to why their faces had just been so close together, but it didn't look like he was going to question it either. "Cilan!"

Cilan hugged Chili when the redhead had practically glomped him before moving to hug Ash who was standing next to Cilan. It looked like Ash at least bought the lie. "Are you not feeling well, Cress?" Ash asked looking a bit worriedly at the youngest of the three brothers.

"I'm fine." Cress assured him. "Just a little dizzy." He added knowing it was the truth how could it not be after what had just happened.

"He'll have to stay home from the gym tomorrow." Chili replied. "But y'know if you two are back in town for a couple days, Cilan can fill in for us at the gym and Ash can work the café. I'll stay home to take care of Cress!"

"That's not necessary, I'll be fine-" Cress began but couldn't finish his statement as he was interrupted by his green haired brother.

"Sure, we can handle it." Cilan replied smirking at Cress and giving Chili a wink. "Although I'll see if I can get Iris to help out in the café too. I don't think trusting Ash in the kitchen is a good idea."

"I'm not that bad!" Ash defended himself glaring up at Cilan who just laughing in response.

"Okay~" Chili exclaimed. "I'll just get Cress to bed; feel free to stay over Ash! I'm sure Cilan won't mind if you stay in his room tonight!" He grabbed his little brother by the shoulders leading him out of the kitchen and up the now clean stairs down the hall and into the blue haired male's room shutting and locking the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Warning: INCEST! (like seriously guys) if you have a problem with that you should run away now. Also, mentions of CafeMochaShipping.

* * *

><p>"Panpour! Finish them with Water Gun!" Cress yelled watching as his opponents final electric type fell to his Panpour. Honestly it looked like his pokémon was proud to have barely even tried to win this one. "Sorry." He told the kid patting him on the shoulder he looked so down cast. Honestly. If he wasn't ready, he shouldn't have tried. He wasn't good with people.<p>

"You'll do better next time." Chili exclaimed smiling at the kid. Where the redhead had even come from was a mystery to him, but he welcomed the distraction, now he didn't have to deal with an upset ten year old. "You've just gotta train some more. And when you've got it, come on back and we'll give you your trio badge no problem!" He beamed at the kid and after a moment the kid had beamed back.

"I'll do just that!" He exclaimed hurrying out of the gym with a wave back at the two brothers. "I'll be back!"

"Maybe you were a wee bit hard on him…" Chili commented suddenly looking at his little brother who glared at him.

"That was me going easy on him." He replied. "He wasn't ready, I did him a favor any other gym and he'd get eaten alive and spit back out on the doorstep."

"A vivid explanation!" He exclaimed smiling at Cress. "So, you did the kid a favor. Hey maybe next time he'll fight me and you won't have to deal with it."

"Hn." The redhead sighed watching his brother as Cress began to pay attention to Panpour. Checking the monkey pokémon for any wounds that both of them knew didn't exist. It was an excuse to avoid Chili to avoid talking about the kiss they shared in the kitchen or the way that when he'd slept in his room with him that night they'd woken up in the morning so tangled together in a way that felt so amazingly right that it was insanely wrong. That was how Cress felt about it though. Chili didn't care. It seemed wrong, but he just couldn't bring himself to believe that. The older of the two bent down in front of him attempting to get his attention. "You're okay." Cress commented lifting his pokeball and sending his Panpour back inside. Immediately he tried to stand but failed when his brother's hand grabbed his wrist and held him down to face level. "What?" He snapped but Chili had noticed how his eyes were still trained on the floor.

"Cress I-"

"I'm here to get my trio badge!" A girl called out rather obnoxiously.

For the second day in a row Chili felt a rush of bloodlust about being interrupted. And this time he wasn't distracted by his brother. "Sorry, Miss!" He smiled at her standing up and walking over there. Cress watched after him as he reached the girl waving his arms. "We're closing the gym for now. You should come back tomorrow morning."

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh." He replied smiling. "Sorry for the inconvenience, and to make it up to you we'll make you a free meal at the café."

"I'm going home." Cress stated simply standing up and brushing himself off. He hurried past his brother and the girl and headed back to his house not bothering to stop by at the café.

-0o0-

"It's frustrating!" Chili complained leaning over the counter.

"Sounds like it." Cilan replied with a hum as he laid the food out on a platter. And turning on heel just in time to hand it to Ash. "Table 5."

"R-right!" The brunette replied looking out at the tables. "Cilan, which one's table 5 again?"

The green haired male sighed before pointing it out to him.

"Got it!" With that Ash returned out to the main room to give out the food and Cilan turned back to his brother leaning on the counter across from Chili and staring him in the face.

"_I_ know Cress, and _you_ know Cress, and _we both_ know that Cress is incredibly stubborn. If you want to talk to him, you're gunna have to force him to listen. On that note you guys didn't do anything weird last night did you?"

"I don't think so. We cuddled. But he's so warm~!" He sighed dreamily at the thought. "But then he got really mad at me when we woke up this morning and he's been ignoring me ever since."

"I would too if you'd kissed me." Cilan replied. "Do I wanna know why you kissed him?"

"Uh…well…originally I did it to shut him up, but then I couldn't stop thinking about it so I did it again." He replied.

He frowned at that. "And you don't see anything wrong with that?"

"I do, I just can't bring myself to really believe that. No matter how I try I can't make myself believe that's its wrong when it's the most amazing thing I've ever felt."

"Not everyone will be as understanding as me, you know that right?"

"I'm painfully aware of that yes. But I…I'm beginning to feel like the way you feel about Ash is the way I feel about Cress. And even though I know it's wrong, it's just…it's so right!"

"Tell him that. He needs to know as soon as possible. Unless you want things to get more awkward between the two of you."

"Oh Arceus no!"

"Do you wanna take off early? Ash and I seem to have it covered here and I'm sure you and Cress could use the alone time." He added with a wink.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, but you owe me little brother!"

-0o0-

"Pansear use Dig!"

…

_Crash!_

"_**CHILI!"**_

The redhead skipped out into the backyard where his little brother was previously attempting to hang the laundry. He looked down into the hole that he'd had his Pansear create and smiled at Cress who seemed unharmed as he glared up at him. "Hey Cress! Didn't know it was _Fall_ already."

"You're not funny, look now all the laundry I just cleaned is muddy again because you wanted to play a practical joke-WILL YOU HELP ME OUT OF THIS HOLE ALREADY?"

Chili laughed a bit as he sat on the edge before sliding down in with him. "I'll do the laundry." He replied grabbing his gaping brother's hand. "And I…I kinda need to talk to you."

"And for that you need to trap me in a hole. How special."

"Well you can't avoid me here now can you?" He smirked causing his brother to shut up immediately to search for a good come back. "Cress, about yesterday…in the kitchen." The blue haired male faltered a little at the mention his face turning a pale shade of pink as he thought about it. He tried to push it out of his mind but it seemed a little too persistent to be remembered. "Cress I didn't kiss you to shut you up. I…okay the first time I did (not that it worked at all), but the second time…I kissed you because-"

"Please don't…" He interrupted his brother staring intently down at the ground. If Chili was about to say what he thought he was going to say then he didn't want to hear it. That would make everything so complicated. Everything would change the moment the words left his lips. If it changed…that would be…

"Cress." The voice was suddenly a lot closer then it was a second ago. A hand was felt on his chin the fingers were so gentle as it was pulled upwards to soon become face to face with sincere fiery eyes. "I kissed you because I _wanted_ to."

Blue eyes narrowed at him and Chili felt his hand get slapped away from the other's chin. "That's it? If that's all you wanted to say then I want out of this damned hole!" Cress was shocked at himself but mostly pissed off. What Chili said hadn't been what he thought he was going to hear and then he felt mad? Why he should be relieved! But no he was mad…and he didn't understand it and it was so frustrating that he was caught between screaming his lungs out while pulling his hair out of his scalp and throttling Chili for even starting this mess in the first place! This entire situation pissed him off. Chili pissed him off. Chili's goddamn Pansear pissed him off. The now dirty laundry pissed him off. His own thoughts were pissing him off! He didn't want to hear it! He should be glad that Chili didn't say it was because he loved him…because that…that would be…

Cress groaned leaning his forehead against the wall of dirt in front of him.

It wouldn't be right.

It's wrong.

So very…

Very…

Wrong!

Because he just couldn't fall in love with Chili.

-0o0-

A/N: My tea is fogging up my glasses! T.T And my friend thinks my little section breakers look appropriately like a new species of Pokémon! XDD I shall call them Cirlwing! (Has had way too much sugar)


End file.
